1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of integrated circuit packaging, and more particularly to systems and methods of forming wire bond pads for packaging Radio Frequency (RF) integrated circuits (ICs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon or other semiconductor wafers are fabricated into integrated circuits (ICs) as is known to one of ordinary skill in the art of IC fabrication. An IC is bonded and electrically connected to a carrier or substrate, which has layers of dielectric and metal traces, and packaged for use. A surface plating material is plated onto the top layer of copper traces to provide electrical connection points between the IC and the substrate, permitting the IC to interface with the outside world. Traditionally, nickel/gold (Ni/Au) has been a standard surface plating material for RFIC products and in certain situations, the RFIC is wire-bonded to the Ni/Au wire-bond pads plated on the surface of the substrate to form the electrical connections of the RFIC with its package. However, increases in gold prices have increased packaging costs associated with the Ni/Au surface plating.